Lost boy in forie (HELP!)
by JamesDiamond
Summary: I go from my home straight in to the WOLRD OF FIARY TAIL. How will I deal in this magical world and with the bad hand thats been dealt to me. Well read on to find out foks (p.s This is my first one ever and I do not own any thing fairy tail or anything like that all credit goes to there rightful owners)


I do not own anything here. All credit go to there right full owners.

Warning these are going to be long and with this please enjoy!

"Argggggg why does my head hurt" I said while getting off the floor. " Feels like some one ran me over with truck".

Now the person morning and complaining is I James Erkelenz. I am sixteen years old and currently in the last term of year 11 of high school. I have brown eyes and dark brownish hair. I am median high, thin build and white a light skin colour. Lastly I live in Australia, SA.

But I wasn't anywhere close to home any more. Now back to me I was currently letting panic set in, with my first question being. "WHERE AM I".

I was screaming while behind the corner of the ally I was hiding in at the moment. "This place sure ant home, not even close to home at all". I was in some a town with brick, stone and wood house with some different colours and a stone pave road. Could be medieval times but the buildings and people which where ongoing to busy to notice me weren't dress for that time period "none of this makes any sense, where even am I?"

"I was just taking a walk then I some how time travelled BUT THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE" my voice was now stating to become more and more of worry and confusion " or travel across dimensions THAT NOT POSSIBLE ETHIER its against the laws of science".

After racking my mind for a few minutes I decided to check what I had which was just the cloths on my back "greattttttttt" I was wearing a long pare of grey lose pants, a blue top which said JUST DO IT, a pair of white new balance shoes, and my favourite old light grey hood which had a black circle logo in the middle.

"Think I now I don't use you much brain but what would someone else do now" … ? "Go and ask around town I guess"

From that finally step out of the shadows and on to a busy street and entered the crowd. "Better start asking people then"

 **10 minutes later**

" Why why this IS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE IN FANFICS" the crowd stares at me

" Ummmm moving along then (stupid loud mouth)" form what I gathered I was in a kingdom called fiore and in the harbour town of Hargeon THAT'S not even the weirdest part of it there's MAGIC HERE not just pretended stuff REAL MAGIC.

I was asking a guy about where I was when I saw it.

 **Start of flashback**

"So I am not in Australia Modbury but in fiore Hargeon town"

"Yup"

"And you think am crazy when I ask you my questions"

"Yup" said the performer, since while I was asking him he gave me a look of half he's a crazy guy and half of holding back a laugh. I started to ponder on my thought which was saddening "I may never get back home" he saw this and then this happened.

"Hey don't look sad kid here look at this" he now pulled a red ad white stripped box.

(A clown is going to pop out but might as well humer him)

As I went to open the box he started to giggle a bit. I should have taken that as a give away but I wasn't concentrating right now.

When I did open the box I screamed like a little girl with my face going red form embarrassment as I screamed. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" a figure of a clown came out and grew ten fold while towering over me. (At lest I was partly right)

'HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA" great he was laughing now. I just got up and dusted my self off. "Nice trick sir" I said with any courage I had left.

"It was nice magic wasn't it kid," said the clown while still laughing a bit at me.

"Magic that impossible it doesn't exist" I said all innocently child like

"Madey you did escape form a hospital, first the questions and now this" he said while giving me a you are crazy look.

"But that impossible magic doesn't exists," I said in a more confused way now. " Then what about this" he pointed his hand up to the sky then from his finger a small ball came out form now where and shot out I to the sky where it exploded and spelled out magic in large letters.

"But but" THUB I was down and out the rest of the talk was me trying to convince him that I was okay and that I should get going.

 **End of flash back**

I was now walking down the street lost deeply on thought about all of this (magic - real how is it even possible but he did it and I saw glances of other people doing it as well). There was a coupe of shops on the street I was walking down. At the end of the street it connected to another main street. (I am losing it, how can it be even possible, I am in a different world!)

SMACK "owwwwwww" An opening door form a shop had hit me while I was waking. This wakening me from my thoughts and down on to the floor.

" I am sorry about that I didn't see you there"

" Its okay I didn't look where I was going" she happed me up on to my feet and that when I got a look at her.

The girl in question was median height with long blonde hair and brown eyes, there was a blue ribbon tied into her hair. She was wearing a white top with a bit of a v cut out at the top with blue strips on the edges and one where her stomach was, a above knee high blue skirt and black boots. Lastly she has a bunch of keys and a black wipe attached to a belt on her waste.

"I am Lucy what's your name," her voice sounded very sweet and innocent like. "The name is James Lucy nice to meet you, even if a did just get bang on the head"

"Oops once again sorry about that" Lucy said again to me. "Once again don't worry about it, I was kind of lots deep in my thoughts anyway" Hopefully she'll stop apologizing now and I can quickly ask her about a place to stay around here.

"Hey do you know a place that I can stay around here?" said with my most friendly voice.

"Yes I do know a place around here, its close so we can walk and chat as we go"

"Great lets go then" I instantly felt and looked a lot better after hearing this. So we walk off making small talk and smiling.

 **A couple of minuets letter**

Hey guys remember when I freak out about people being able to use magic; well apparently Lucy is one of those too. As we were walking she was talking about her magic to me.

"So as you see I use these gate keys to call upon allies or as their called celestial spirits, I have a few key my self know including the one I drought in the store where we met" she said while holding up one of her keys. They where golden with a symbol on the top that related to the sprit and a similar design on the bottom.

"Mmmm I guess then your called a key mage or celestial summoner"

"Not quite the full proper name is a CELESTAL WIRZERED" she talked about her magic in a very proud way. (hehehe its weird sometimes when she goes all fan girl like) "And the best part are guilds"

Before she could say another word a couple of girls came past screaming, "The salamander is here" this instantly got her intention.

"WHAT he is here, but what would a powerful wizard like him be doing in this dead end town" she was now lost in thought until I snapped her out of it.

"Earth to Lucy Earth to Lucy, stuff it" I then pinched her.

"What OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" she screamed right at my face very loudly. Note to my self this girl has a scary side when you anger her.

"Sorry but you spaced out for a few minuets, do you want to go and see this guy, cause I can wait for you to show me that place?" I asked her.

"Owww sor, mufff' I put my hand over here mouth "not to be mean or anything but please stop saying sorry and we still got plenty of time left in the day, we can go down there and then find the place"

She looked at me with a mix of anger and thanks, as she said " thank you thank your, it will only be a few minuets" and with that she was gone.

" HEY WHAT UP FOR ME" I said as I chased after her going, following her down to the crowd of girls gathering around this one guy.

 **After Chasing After a Super Fast Lucy**

(Man she is fast) I had only barely keeped up to her as we turn down streets and ran down stairs, but she still was a good couple of feet ahead of me.

"Finally she stops" I was coming down a flight of stairs, walking now while fully out of breath. She had stop at the group outer rim and by the time I had gotten down the stairs to the group she was in the front know. In whispering I said "Lucky celebrities, not even having to try".

This one had blue hair with grey eyes and was wearing a pair of black shoes, with red striped pants and white top with a purple coat over the top of it.

Lucy just stand they're, looking like she had meet her crush from high school and was about to ask him out. Then a pair of hearts popped into here eyes and she just melted away. "Ummm I don't think that is normal" I was just about to walk up to her.

That's when another guy can and took my attention.

"Hey igenial, Igenail it's me" he stopped when he got to the front of the group. Lucy mouth was now hanging open now and the hearts in her eyes had now shattered like glass and disappeared.

"Who the heck are you?" he asks the blue hair man. Which he responds with " I am salamander, Showily you have heard of me before"

That's when the guy with pink hair just walked away.

"Heeee heee hee" I was just laughing at the face the other one was making.

That's when a group of girls from out of know where tacked him to the group.

"That's okay ladies am shore he didn't mean anything malicious by it"

So they got off from him and went back to gawking. That's when I went over and help him up.

"Thanks" he said, "no problem am just surprised that you're still standing," I replayed while helping him up. By this time the salamander walked over to us.

"Here's your autograph kids now you can brag to all of your friends" he passed us both a sheet of paper with one on it".

"No thanks" I said the same thing as he did " same here I don't really need it" suddenly the group of girls glared at then they ran to tackle us. The guy beside me got hid square on in the face sending him into a wall and a pile of thrash that was behind us. While when one tried to do the same to me I don't know fully what happen but a blue glow surrounded me and I mange to stay up. With the attacking girl stunned. After the failed hit the glow disappeared and the girls went back to their god.

"Owww" by this time Lucy finally came over as I helped him up a seconded times "two times in a row there, pifff ffff". I said while trying to hold back a laugh for his bad luck. As I helped him up he said "Ha Ha I could of taken that glow stick".

"What do you mean" But I was cut short by Lucy arrival so I forgot about it".

His blue TAKING CAT SAIED "I guess that wasn't him" excuse me for a moment people WHAT THE THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSSIABLE I shouted in my brain. "It was definitely not him," said the blue cats companion.

Now the salamander started to talk using his best most smoothest voice "Well am affright I must be going Lady's, I have business to intend to".

Like a bunch of players in an orchestra of one instrument they all said, "You're leaving all ready" all at once.

"Time for the red carpet" and with a click of his fingers a spiral of purple fire carried him up into the air, with out burning his shoes off? ? I really do give up trying to under stand all of this. "I am having a swaray on my private yacht tonight and your all invited" with that he shot into the air and disappeared with a trail of purple flames behind him.

"Who the heck was that guy" I should really ask this persons name.

" I don't know but he was a real creep" theirs Lucy "Are you okay your two"

"Yep I am okay Lucy what about you dude"

"Where okay" he replayed "aye" said his cat that's so weird a taking cat. But if this world has got magic in it I cant question mush of it with out losing my sanity.

" Well thank you for your help" With that his stomach grumped along with mines and the cats.

"Made we should talk more over lunch" The guy suddenly jumped up "That would be sweet " "Aye" "I wouldn't mind a bit of lunch"

After all three of us went to a local causal restaurant for a bite to eat. Lucy then looked at me and asks, "Wait James what about the place I was showing you"

"RIGHT! And the sun is getting low" grwollllllllll my stomach seamed to want to do something first thought. "Ummm if you don't mind that is, since I haven't had breakfast at all today, food first since I relay need it, but if that is no problem that is since you've drag me around along with you all day" I said in a sightly worrying voice.

"Naaa, any ways that is what friends are for right" Lucy replied

"Right and Thanks" And with that all three of us walk over there where we would learn more about each other.

 **End of Part 1 of Chapter 1**

 **Who are the pink hair dude and his cat?**

 **Will I ever get home at this rate?**

 **Until next time fokes**


End file.
